Os anjos malditos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Barcelona tem todos os tipos de demônios. Sejam com ou sem asas, todos prontos para prometerem um inferno de coisas boas em troca de algumas palavras que bendigam seu paraíso de enxofre. // Júlian POV's //


**Os anjos malditos**

**-**

A cidade é o inferno banhado de recordações. Uma mancha escura de caos, raiva e pontas de cigarro.

Barcelona é, como li certa vez num conto, A Cidade dos Malditos. A cidade tenebrosa que arrasta para o esgoto todo sentimento pueril que venha a um dia surgir nos corações esfumaçados dessas pessoas que se arrastam por aqui.

O retrato de Barcelona é uma nuvem de poeira úmida e fantasmagórica. É maldito. Andar pelas ruas daqui é temer encontrar o diabo em uma esquina, te oferecendo tesouros e sonhos, prometendo a eternidade - a imortalidade nas páginas de um livro - e oferecendo ainda tudo aquilo que você jamais imaginaria sozinho, mesmo que fosse um escritor lotado de idéias fúteis para novos romances.

Eu sou esse escritor. E juro que por muitas ruas vaguei em busca do diabo. Por muitas vezes imaginei que ele morava naquela rua, El Tibidado, sob o rosto de um anjo prometedor de glórias e amor eterno.

Penélope. Meu milagre e meu pecado.

Por vezes perguntei-me como ela conseguiu ser tão anjo e tão diabo. Um anjo por me amar e me deixar amá-la e um diabo por não me permitir seguir a vida sem pensar nela.

Penélope.

E outros nomes me torturam, me invadem, me deixam tonto, louco, sem graça. São nomes que vão e voltam à minha memória como ondas marítimas - gigantes, tsunamis, marolas. E todas revolvem aquela dor de não poder mais viver tudo o que eu sonhei um dia.

É uma pena que Miquel não tenha deixado de herança para mim os seus sonhos. Deviam ser mais felizes e realizáveis que os meus.

Eu sonho grande demais. Sonho com a paz, com a glória, com a felicidade, plenitude, o amor de Penélope e a liberdade. Que anjo ou diabo teria poder tamanho para me dar tudo isso?

A minha inocência chega a ser assombrosa até para mim mesmo. Pois Barcelona tem todos os tipos de demônios. Sejam com ou sem asas, todos prontos para prometerem um inferno de coisas boas em troca de algumas palavras que bendigam seu paraíso de enxofre.

E eu sou presa fácil para eles. Ou devo aparentar ser.

Porque todas as essências demoníacas dessa cidade me perseguem. Até o hálito da noite, frio e cortante, anestésico, maldito.

E dentre os demônios lupinos, famintos e com sede de escritores fúteis, existe um que tem a lábia e o charme de um Deus. Seduz com astúcia e sem pudor. Invade os sentidos - todos eles, arrepia todos os pêlos do corpo - todos eles. Faz com que a vítima pareça ridícula em sua excitação, miúda como o pudor que desliza pelos calafrios e foge na forma de um suspiro nebuloso.

Apresentou-se como Andreas Corelli.

Depois do olhar de Penélope nenhum outro me seduziu tanto quanto o dele. Mas era por motivos distintos. Corelli seduzia por que queria, por que era de sua natureza demoníaca - ou angelical, não sei - e Penélope seduzia sem querer. Ela era a pureza e Corelli o despudor. O despudor que me oferecia dinheiro, fama e Penélope.

Como eu, um pobre dependente dos verbos e do amor, poderia resistir às palavras que ele usou para me oferecer tudo aquilo que eu mais queria?

A falha do plano dele, felizmente, era que Penélope já era minha. Nada que o pai dela - ou quem quer que fosse contra nosso amor - dissesse mudaria o fato de que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Eu não me importaria de viver por migalhas e livros mal vendidos se Penélope fosse minha. Acho que a amei demais. Amo demais. Amarei para sempre.

Corelli não parecia ser bom em falar de amor. De todos os assuntos do mundo esse parecia ser o único capaz de fazê-lo perder a posse do controle verbal. Era uma palavra proibida e mal explicada - sem sinônimo, sentido, cor ou importância.

Ele trabalhava com devoção, idolatria, desejo, necessidade. Nenhum desses ofícios se assemelha com o amor.

Eu, no entanto, amava. E isso me impedia de aceitar as propostas e os presentes daquele que tinha olhos devoradores e inquietantes. Mas não nego que me senti tentado a ir com ele por aqueles caminhos sombrios e indecentes.

Mas as palavras me traíram. E quando eu, na sarjeta dos meus valores, encontrei-me a ponto de aceitar quaisquer que fossem as idéias e esmolas daquele homem, queimei minhas palavras. Queimei todas as palavras que pudessem me levar a ele ou ele a mim. Não me permiti ser levado pelas mãos predadoras de um demônio terreno. Não me permiti sair dos braços de Penélope, mesmo eu estando distante.

Culpei-o pela morte dela. Culpei-o por toda a desgraça que corroía minha vida como ferrugem em ferro molhado. O fogo consumiu diante dos meus olhos a imagem de Corelli, e ele parecia satisfeito com a minha decisão. Ou com ele mesmo, ou talvez fosse só mais um sorriso daqueles que zombam da infinita capacidade humana de ser estúpido.

Se ele era um anjo ou um demônio ou um pecado em forma de homem, jamais saberei. Mas sei que encontrei razões mais nobres para tomar de volta uma caneta e dar a luz a novas palavras. Palavras que voam longe de Barcelona e não tem espírito de porco, e chamam o nome de um garoto.

Para mim todas os vocábulos são Daniel. As letras formam sempre a alma dele, desenhada em trechos lotados de um sentimento que há muito tempo eu não experimentava.

Há anjos vivendo no inferno. Meu medo é de que mais sentimentos puros desçam pelas valas formadas pela chuva, e que Daniel não resista a esse tenebroso hálito Barcelonês.

Penso como é possível que uma alma em ruínas como a minha tenha resistido a sedução de um semi-deus e ainda ficar temeroso sobre a integridade espiritual e mental de um jovem lotado de sonhos - como eu era.

Às vezes imagino quantos homens se perderam nas mãos de Corelli, quantos se renderam à paixão da imortalidade que um livro proporciona e quais deles se arrependeram disso.

Leio Os Passos do Céu pela quinta vez e me descubro vagando por uma Barcelona pior ou igual àquela que eu maginei e odiei. Agarro com as mãos as palavras de um escritor que eu quis conhecer - assim como Daniel conheceu a mim, e pergunto-me se eu seria capaz de buscá-lo, de descobrir por que não há outro vestígio de David Martín nas livrarias.

O último David - que eu não conheci - e fez parte da minha vida, a pedido meu, na verdade, foi o pequeno anjo de asas alquebradas e coração morto que jaz num túmulo ao lado da mãe. Meu filho. Meu único e morto filho.

Lembro-me de quando eu e Penélope sonhávamos e batizávamos o filho que sequer imaginávamos já ter sido entregue às nossas almas.

"Quero que se chame David" eu disse.

"Vai se chamar David, então."

Desejei por anos que David Martín tivesse sido feliz. Que toda a história dos Passos do Céu não fosse um retrato da vida daquele homem, que fosse somente imaginação e loucuras de um escritor jovem.

Que aquele nome não amaldiçoasse o filho que eu sequer sabia que viria a nascer em minha ausência.

E morrer, na minha ausência.

Será que David Martín teve filhos? Será que amou alguém? Será que foi tentado pelos demônios da Cidade Maldita?

E, será, por Deus, será que seria loucura procurar por ele depois de tanto tempo? Eu devia ter a idade de Daniel quando meus dedos vagaram pelos Passos do Céu, e se perderam pela mente de um homem que eu sempre quis ser, ou conhecer ou imitar...

Eu quis ser tantas coisas, tive tantas coisas e terminei sendo apenas o velho amigo de Daniel Sempere. O jovem mais corajoso que eu já vi na vida.

Sou um perdido na cidad e pecadora, filiada ao inferno e habitada por demônios.

Creio que não sou imortal e, exatamente por isso, fico feliz em viver minhas últimas letras de vida.

Júlian.

---x---

**N/A: **HAAAREE-HOOOO! Olá, pessoal! Pessoal? A quem estou querendo enganar. Só Dez pessoas - e isso sonhando alto - visitam esse fandom mesmo. Mas dane-se, foi para essas dez pessoas que eu escrevi. E espero que tenha agradado porque... uau... essa veio do fundo /Von Gandara LOL

Bom, piadas internas à parte, espero reviews. ;)


End file.
